Raimon Never Been Into Indonesia
by KagsRai
Summary: cerita perjuangan Raimon pergi ke INDONESIA! Mereka kira Indonesia bakal aneh tapi.. WAW!. Banyak kejadian menarik dalam cerita ini GJ BIN KOCAK. Sakuki PROMISE kalian nyesel (CHAP 5! The Ending)
1. Chapter 1

**Raimon never been into Indonesia.**

 **By SakukiDevy**

 **Chapter 1 : Rencana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah menandai keindahan sekolah Raimon. Para Siswa sedang melakukan aktivitas yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Ada yang bermain bola, ada yang menari seperti orang gila.

"Selamat Pagi Raimon!" Terdengar suara bocah menghantui sekolah

"Pagi Matsukaze" Jawab penghuni sekolah.

Seperti yang kalian pikirkan mereka adalah sahabat GJ yang pernah kutemui #Plak. Mereka disebut Tenma dan Tsurugi, seperti yang kalian lihat nama mereka depannya T. Sedangkan ku S. Jadi itu beda #Plak.

"KRIIINNGGGGG" Suara bel sekolah berdering keras menandai masuk.

 _Dikelas Tenma_

Semua duduk rapi kecuali anak bandel, mereka ngobrol dulu sebelum Sensei datang. #TapTapTap. Terdengar hentakan HighHeels seseorang.

"Ohayou Minna" Sapa perempuan bertubuh tinggi. Semuanya menyapa kembali. Kalau dipikirkan perempuan itu adalah Sensei mereka namanya MoriShita, Semuanya dibagikan tugas yang sama, dan mengerjakan dengan tenang. #TOKTOK. Terdengar ketukan seseorang dibalik pintu kelas.

"Permisi.." Ucap seseorang. "Bagi klub Bola. Kita diadakan _Touring_ Ke Indonesia, Temui aku diKlub. Terimakasih" Yap dan ternyata itu Haruna. Haruna adalah adik Jude **SHARAP** atau Kidou Yuuto. Jam cepat berlalu, Semuanya telah selesai mengerjakan. "Sensei bolehkah klub bola keluar untuk rapat" Sahut anak laki yang mempunyai rambut _**PINK.**_ Sensei MoriShita membolehkan klub bola rapat.

 **Klub**

Semuanya duduk dengan tenang sambil mengobrol tentang pertandingan kemaren, Haruna membuka pintu dan menyapa yang sudah datang, dan ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Dia laki-laki dan mempunyai rambut coklat, bilang saja kalian tau itu siapa, tapi itu bukan SHARAP, laki-laki tersebut memakai jacket dan memakai _headband_. Dan..

"Endou-Sensei!" Sahut salah satu murid klub bola menyapa siapa lagi bukan Tenma si coklat itu

"Kok Sensei..? kenapa tidak Mamoru?" Tanya seseorang yaitu teman dekatnya Tenma, Shindou Takuto.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas tentang ke-kecean ku" Jawab Endou.

Semuanya diam, ada juga yang mau muntah. Harunapun langsung mengasih tau Informasi tentang jadinya ke Indonesia

"Jadinya. Kita akan berangkat 3 hari lagi dan akan melawan tim sepakbola di Indonesia" Ucap Haruna

Semuanyapun senang bin jijik. "Eh orang Indonesia kayak apa?" Tanya Tsurugi

Semuanya pun menggeleng yang artinya tidak tahu. Semuanya berpikir sedangkan Haruna pergi dan Endou menceritakan tentang sepakbola di indonesia. "Hei!. Mungkin orang Indonesia hitam!" Jawab RanMaru.

Semuanya mengusulkan ia dan berhati-hati tidak tersentuh, "Jangan jijik juga kali" Sahut Endou. Semuanya bengong mendengarkan Coach nya begitu.

"Terus kenapa Senpai memakai sarung tangan, jacket panjang, masker, dan lain-lain?!" Teriak semuanya melihat penampilan Endou. Dan ia menjawab "Malu deh" Semuanya tertawa GJ mendengar Coachnya berkata seperti banci. Beberapa hari kemudian..

Semuanya berubah sejak diajak ke Negri terindah yaitu Indonesia, Ada juga disaat naik bus yang ingin menuju ke bandara ada yang make baju setebel apaan tau. "Waw! Hakuryuu kau memakai baju setebal apa itu?" Tanya teman Hakuryuu yang melihatnya dengan senyum GJ. "Dari pada Ibuki!" Jawab Hakuryuu. "Ibuki Galaxy?" "Iya! Ibuki Munemasa!" Teriak Hakuryuu

Saat semuanya melihat Munemasa, Muka mereka nggak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi atau kata yang bisa menjelaskan Amemiya berkata "Gilalu Mun!. Lu make apaan.. kok bisa tebel begini." Munemasa diem aja bodo amat mereka mau bilang apa, yang penting nggak dicolek diIndonesia.

"Kita sampai di Haneda AirPort!" Ucap Endou. Semuanya merinding bukan seneng, Satu persatu mereka melangkah dengan merinding, mereka tidak bisa membayang apa yang terjadi.

"Ekhm. Haruno-Senpai aku ingin ketoilet" Sahut Ryouma. Semuanya hampir ketawa melihat tingkah Ryouma "Aku juga!" Sahut Yukimura. "Aku juga!" Teriak Endou. Hening.. "Bilang aja kalian ingin kabur" Jawab Haruna dengan yakin. Semuanya kaget, kok Haruna tau?.

 _ **DI PESAWAT INAZUMA JAPAN**_

"Huaaah!, Rasanya cepat sekali kita di Pesawat!" UcapTenma. "Dari pada gitu main kartu Remi yok" Tanya Hikaru, Semuanya sejutu, Tiba-tiba..

"EKHM.. _Di pesawat tidak boleh bermain kartu..~~ ngerti?"_ Ucap seseorang yaitu sang pramugari. Para Raimon diam sambil ngeliatin siPramugari pergi.

 _ **DI TENGAH PERJALANAN MENUJU INDONESIA**_

"Tsurugi." Tanya Hakuryuu

"Apa" Jawabnya

"Kamu suka sama siapa" Tanya Hakuryuu

"Emm.. Nggak tau, Nii-Chan kali" Jawabnya dengan ragu

"Mau tau nggak aku suka sama siapa" Seru Hakuryuu dengan senang

'"Nggak" Ucap Tsurugi datar

"Aku suka sama kamu" Jawab Hakuryuu dengan malu

"Masa" Sahut Tsurugi

"Bener!"

" _ **BODO!.**_ _ **GYAHAHA..!**_ "

Seketika hati Hakuryuu retak

 _ **DI INDONESIA**_

"Eh liat! Itu Indonesia!" Seru Taiyou. Yang lainpun mengangguk yang berarti iya, ' _Were gonna Landing on SoekarnoHatta AirPort. Prepare youre self"_ Terdengar suara dari entah dimana yang menandakan kita harus memakai sabuk pengaman, semuanya langsung memakai sabuk pengaman, #BWOOSH!. Pesawat melaju kencang sampai-sampai ada yang latah "EH COPET!" Latah Kariya, "Gyahahahah!" ' _We arive in SoekarnoHatta you can open youre sitbelt'_ Terdengar lagi suara entah dimana. "Eh liat! Ada pesawat namanya LION AIR sama GARUDA INDONESIA" Teriak salah satu anggota. "Eh liat itu orang Indonesia!" Teriak lagi salah satu anggota. "Mana!" Semuanya menanya "Itu!" Terdapat Hikaru menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu kearah utara. #Bwush. "Ayo para gentlemen dan ladies. Silahkan keluar dri arah bagian depan dan belakang (Makai Bahasa Indonesia)" Sapa Pramugari Indonesia. "Iya" Jawab Shindou. "Eh lu tau apa artinya!?" Tanya Yukimura "Tau lah. Guakan jago bahasa!" Pamer Shindou. "Iya dah"

 _ **DIDALAM AIRPORT**_

"Hei lihat orang Indonesia. Mereka keliatan jelek tapi mempunyai sisi baik dan rendah hati" Ucap Tenma ke anggotanya dan Coach dan Managernya

"Iya mereka keliatan baik!" Seru Sorano Aoi. Tiba-tiba #BUGHH.

"Ah! _**Gomennasai!"**_ Ucap Aoi

"Tidak apa nak (Bahasa Indonesia)" Jawab lelaki bertubuh besar darinya. Dia membantu Aoi berdiri

"Kalian dari jepang ya?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. "Iya!" Sahut Shindou

" _ **Chuui shite kudasai. Warui tsumori wa ouku nogaikoku hito ga arimasu"**_

Sang pemuda bertubuh besar berkata untuk berhati-hati

"Terima kasih" Jawab Shindou. Sang pemudapun pergi, Semuanya melongo keShindou saking hebatnya bisa bahasa Indonesia (Kecuali yang pinter)

"Kok bisa orang Indonesia ngomong bahasa jepang?" Tanya Yukimura. Semuanya menggeleng lagi, mereka tak bisa berpikir orang Indonesia hebat-hebat.

 _ **TOL MACET**_

Para Raimon akan diantar kepenginapan, mereka diantar dengan INAZUMA BUS. Diperjalanan, mereka melihat sekitar, sangat asri alam Indonesia, tapi tidak asri diperjalanan "MACETT!" Teriak Munemasa. "Sabar Mun, namanya juga INDO" Ucap RanMaru. Beberapa jam kemudian kemacetan telah berhenti tapi mereka melihat sesuatu yang indah diperjalanan

"EH LIHAT ADA TIANG PANJANG ATASNYA API!" Teriak Endou

"Disini itu dinamakan _Monumen Nasional / Monas_ " Seru Haruna memperjelaskan Monas.

"EH GILA APAAN TUH!" Sekarang teriak Ryouma

"Itu patung pancoran" Jawab Haruna untuk mengasih tau

"BUNGA APAAN TUH!" Teriak Aoi

"Itu bunga nasional Indonesia namanya Melati"

"SEKOLAH APAAN TUH"

"Itu SMP 17"

"SEKARANG DIMANA!"

"Di Jakarta"

"BANGUNAN APAAN TUH!"

"Itu Candi Borobudur"

"Candi Prambanan"

"Raflesia Arnoldi.."

"Bundaran HI..."

"UDAH CUKUUPPP! KALIAN NYARI ENDIRI!" Teriak amarah sang Haruna, Setiap perjalanan ditanya mulu. Bus Raimon sekarang menuju Hotel yang megah bernama ASTON. Semuanya keluar dari Bu saat Bus berhenti didepan Bangunan, Semuanya nganga ngeliat Hotel segede ini, Mereka kira penginapannya jelek ternyata tidak saat masuk Hotel #Jepret #Jepret #Jepret. "Hei itu Raimon" Teriak seseorang yang berkata Raimon. Tiba-tiba Camera ada dimana-mana saat Inazuma Japan mauk, Mungkin mereka terkenal gara-gara akan melakukan pertandingan. "Apa kesan anda datang ke Indonesia" tanya salah satu Reporter. " _Sugoi"_ Jawab Endou. Para petugas berlalu-lalu agar para Raimon tidak panik. " _IINE~~"_

-Tamat

Sakuki : Ini Fiction kedua ya

Alice : Ya! Ini Fiction kedua

Diana : Kalau anda ingin lihat yang pertama ada di HunterXHunter

Rave : Promise Me!  
Sakuki : BY SakukiDevy


	2. Chapter 2

**Raimon Never Been Into Indonesia 2**

 **By SakukiDevy**

' _Halaman Author_

 _Mungkin ini cerita beneran GJ, ceritanya abal-abalan. Tapi entahlah kok ada yang Review. THANKS FOR ALYSSA HANAMI/YUKINO'_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Anak baru**

Seperti yang kalian lihat ini masih berhubungan tentang keGJ-an Raimon, mana ada ya dari jakarta langsung pindah ke Jogja, mungkin itu yang kalian tau. Karena ini Fanfic masih mending bukan asli. Kalau asli udah kayak apaan tau. #JEPRET.#JEPRET. Suara jeprettan foto menghantui Raimon, mereka tak berpikir kalau Raimon terkenal dikalangan pemuda Indonesia #EAA. Semua anggota Raimon lari kekamar masing-masing sambil menikmati keindahan Hotel indah ini, Para anggota berlarian seperti anak ayam ngerebuttin makanan, hanya saja Haruna dan Aoi doang yang ngeliattin para laki-laki kayak apaan tau.

"Ayo semuanya! Hari ini kita istirahat dulu besok kita jalan-jalan"

Keluar sebuah kata dari mulut Endou. Semuanya bertingkah biasa-biasa karena mereka tak tau apa-apa tentang Indonesia. Saat semua masuk kekamar "YES!" terdengar suara yang menandakan kesenangan. Malam tiba sore dan siang telah tamat riwayatnya, Semua melihat pemandangan indah dijendela kamar. Didalam lubuk hati para Raimon sebenarnya mereka mulai tertarik dengan Indonesia.

 **Kebesokkan harinya**

Semua bergegas untuk acara jalan-jalan, kali ini mereka tidak makai baju tebal atau tidak jijik-jijik an. Dihari ini mereka akan pergi ke Taman Safari, mereka akan melihat hewan-hewan Indonesia, semua anggota Raimon terlebih dahulu sarapan, semuanya duduk seterah. Saat Endou mencari makan

"Eh Haruna ini apaan? Kok lembek? Ini lembek apa benyek?"

"Itu **Bubur Ayam** "

"OH Ini **Dubur** ayam" Ucap Enou sambil menikmati makanan yang ia panggil Dubur ayam. Sedangkan yang lain bingung mau makan apa. Ini cerita Shindou

"Takuto-San ini apa?" Tanya Yamana Akane

"Coba aku baca" Jawab Shindou sambil baca bacaan Indonesia

"Ini.. **Telor ayam** " Jawbnya santai

"OH ini **Tolol** Ayam" Ucap Akane

 **Menuju BaseMent**

"Eh ini kok banyak mobil?" Tanya Aoi

Mereka melihat banyak mobil yang berdatangan dan pergi, Saat menuju ke BUS si Ryouma minta ke toilet lagi

"Aku juga ikut!" Sahut Endou, Lagi-lagi si Endou ikut lagi kayak orang gak jelas, semuanyapun mengabaikan dia sampai-sampai hatinya retak

'Sakitnya tuh disini didalam hatiku

Sakitnya tuh disini..'

Saat Ryouma kembali BUS akhirnya berjalan dengan cepat dan akhirnya

 **Dijalan**

"Eh gimana kalau kita main tentang indonesia" Tanya Shindou ngajakkin yang lain.

"Ayo" Semuanyapun setuju

"Aku dulu ya" Tanya Shindou kembali, semuanyapun mengangguk

"Apa nama makanan kesukaan ku di Indonesia" Shindou memberi pertanyaan tentang dirinya

Dengan cepat Seto Midori mengangkat jarinya

"Jawabannya.. adalah Ramen Chas Engkong!"

Semuanya sweatdrop. Kok bisa nama engkong dibawa. Perjalanan pun berakhirdan sampailah di Taman Safari Bogor

 **Taman Safari**

"Semuanya jangan pisah-pisah pergilah dengan pasangan" sahut Aoi, Akane, Midori. Semuanya pergi dengan pasangan. Saat mulai mencari hewan, Pasangan Yukimura dan RanMaru. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat burung dan burung yang pertama kali mereka temui adalah buru KakakTua. Saat mereka tiba di tempat burung KakakTua Yukimura dan RanMaru mengobrol sebentar, Tiba-tiba.. ada yang mengikuti ucapannya

"Kirino jujur aja kamu suka sama Shindou ya" Tanya Yukimura sebelum ada yang mengcopy omongannya. RanMaru hanya diem aja dan bilang

"Iya" Yukimurapun kaget ada yak cowok sama cowok suka. "Yukimurapun kaget ada yak cowok sama cowok suka" Sahut seseorang. Yukimura dan RanMaru kaget siapa yang ngomong tadi. "Yukimura dan RanMaru kaget siapa tadi yang ngomong" Ucap seseorang yang tadi berbicara. Yukimurapun melihat seseorang dari kejauhan bawa golok. "Siapa kamu?" Tanya RanMaru. "Gua?" Tanya orang tersebut. "Iya" Jawab mereka bersamaan " **Watashi Namae wa Sakuki Devy,** Napa lo!" Dan ternyata orang tersebut bernama Sakuki Devy. "Minggirlu berdua!" Ucapnya garang. Dengan sekejap dia memakai goloknya untuk berentiin Burung Kakak tua ngikuttin kataan SakukiDevy

"Ngikuttin kataan SakukiDevy" "BURUNG KAKAK TUA!"

 **Pasangan Tenma dan Aoi**

Sedangkan pasangan Tenma dan Aoi ia memasukki jalan 'OrangUtan'. Saat dikandang Orang Utan, Aoi berkata "Liat Tenma itu Orang laut!' dan Tenma menjawab "Iya itu Orang Darat!'

 **-Tamat**

 **Sakuki : Dasar Burung bapak tua**

 **Diana : KAKAK!**

 **Alice : Aduhai**

 **Rave : Eh ngomong-ngomong tentang makanan, jadi keinget Dubur ayam**

 **Diana : Dubur ayam apaan**

 **Sakuki : Pantat ayam**

 **Alice : GYAHAHAHAHHAHA**

 **Bonus Lyric :**

 **Five Night At Freddy 2**

 **(Verse 1)**

 **I dunno what i was thingking**

 **Leaving my child behind**

 **Now i suffer the curse and now i am blind**

 **With al tihs anger, guilt and sadness**

 **Coming to hunt me forever**

 **I cant wait for the cliff at the end of the river**

 **Is this revenge i am seeking**

 **Or seeking someone to avange me**

 **Stuck in my own paradox i wanna set myself free**

 **Maybe i should chase and find**

 **Before they'll try to stop it**

 **I wont be long before I'll become a puppet**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Its been so long**

 **Since i last have seen my son**

 **Lost to this monster**

 **To the man behind the slaughter**

 **Since you've been gone**

 **Ive been singing this stupid song**

 **So i could ponder**

 **The sanity of your mother**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raimon Never Been Into Indonesia 3**

 **By SakukiDevy  
"Lihat Tenma! Orang Laut!"  
"Iya itu Orang Darat"**

 **Chapter 3 : Menjelajahi**

Sang Orang Utan hanya diem sambil ngeliattin tuh dua bocah yang manggilnya sebagai 'Orang Laut/Darat'  
"Eh gua bukan Orang darat/Laut dasar Orang Tolol" Seketika Orang Utan tersebut berbicara kepada Tenma dan Aoi sayang nya mereka bisanya dengar kayak "Ua uua au uau uuaa". Tetapi ini masih belom parah, Parahan pasangan Tsurugi sama Hakuryuu. Gini ceritanya  
 **Pasangan Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu  
** Pasangan Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu hampir sama dengan Tenma, Mereka pergi kearah Monyet. Saat mereka melihat Monyet tersebut, Hakuryu berkata "Itu apaan kok makan pisang" Tsurugi hanya menjawab "Diam Uban aku sedang membaca" Hakuryuu sekali lagi hatinya retak gara-gara Tsurugi ngatain dia Uban. 'Dasar buntut' Jawab Hakuryuu dalam hati, Saat selesai Tsurugi baca, Ia bilang

"Katanya ini Monyet (Dalam bahasa Indonesia)" Hakuryuu mendekat kandang Monyet sambil memegang tanahnya dengan tangan dia. Beberapa saat kemudian Tsurugi melihat ada salah satu Monyet lari kearah Hakuryuu, Tsurugi bilang "Hakuryuu.. AWAS GILA! ADA MONYET" Teriak nya kayak anak Perempuan "Hah Monyet? Mana" Saat Hakuryuu mengahadap kedepan "Mo... MONYET!" Sempat saja tangan Hakuryuu Tak bisa lepas dan akhirnya Pipi Hakuryuu terkena Lem tiang kandang. Tsurugi membaca palang yang berbahasa Indonesia "A..was.. Ada.. Lem di.. Ti..an..g.. (Bahasa Jepang)" "BEGOO TOLONGIN GUA BUNTUT! MUKA GUA GIMANA" Teriak Hakuryuu sambil nangis kayak anak cewek nge*en dan "Chuu~~" Pipi Hakuryuu telah kena bibir sang Monyet Betina, Tsurugi sempat mengvideo kejadian pertama kali keIndonesia, Kejadian tadi juga direkam. "TOLOL! TOLOL!" Teriak Hakuryuu sambil meronta-ronta karena jijik "Kenapa Mas (Bahasa Indo)" Tanya penjaga Taman Safari. Tsurugi hanya menunjukkan Hakuryuu sedang gimana kondisinya, Sempat saja penjaga mau ketawa ngakak tapi dia tahan. "Tolol lu buntut".  
 **Pasangan Kariya dan Shuu  
** Disini Kariya ama Shuu pergi ketempat Harimau, Mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil liat kanan kiri. Saat di tempat lokasi Harimau Kariya foto foto'in tuh Harimau, Sempat saja sang Harimau mengaung "Graaaauuw!" Giginya terlihat Tampak sangat runcing Sekali "Miauw~~" Ucap Shuu pura-pura mengaung . "CUCOK LU SHUU"  
 **Pasangan Endou, Haruna, dan 3 bocah Manager**  
Pasangan ini yang bego hanya Endou setiap jalan ia nanya mulu.  
"Sekarang dimana?" Tanya Endou  
"Sekarang ada di Wilayah burung" Jawab Haruna, Sedangkan para Manager selfie nggak jelas.  
"Itu apa?" Tanya Endou. Haruna menjelaskan lagi  
"Burung Beo"  
"Itu apa"  
"Paus"  
"Itu apa"  
"Hiu"  
"Itu apaan"  
"Ular"  
Seketika Endou terkejut dengan kehadiran sesuatu  
"EH GILA ITU APAAN!" teriak Endou  
"Hah mana?" Tanya Haruna  
"DEPAN GUA ADA HEWAN GAK JELAS"  
Langsung saja Haruna terhenti dijalan, Ia tau depannya Endou adalah dirinya. 

**Pasangan Sakura dan Konoha**

Kali ini pasangan Sakura dan Konoha pergi ketempat gurita (Emang ada?!) Sakura melihat Gurita tersebut sedang menari-nari

"Konoha-San lihat! Guritanya menari" Teriak Sakura, Konoha hanya memiringkan kepalanya

"Eto..., Memang Gurita bisa menari?" Tanya Konoha, Ia bingung kok Gurita bisa menari.

"Bisalah, aku percaya itu lagi nari apa tuh namanya... Dundung atau Dulang?"

"Dumang (Bahasa Indonesia)" Konoha menjawab teka-teki 'Dundung', to the point Sakura langsung bilang

"Ayo goyang Dungdung biar hati senang!. Nge-hits tau!" Konoha Jawdrop liat temannya gila.

 **Setelah ke-asyikkan liat binatang**

"Yo Tsurugi! Shindou!" Tenma mulai menyapa temennya. Semua berkumpul kembali dan mulai menyari makanan, Shindpu mulai bicara,

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan?!" Serunya dengan muka happy, Tsurugi menolak

"Nggak ah, kalau lu yang mimpin nanti milihnya makanan yang kagak jelas," semua mengangguk, Shindou mulai sedih dengan kataan Tsurugi

"Bagaimana kalau gua yang mimpin (Blagu amat) gua tau tentang makanan disini (maunya)" Semua setuju dengan kata-kata Tsurugi, akhirnya mereka terdampar disuatu mall Bekasi, Summarecon.

 **Tamat -**

Sakuki : Males ngetik.. (Kebiasaan)  
Diana : Kasian para pembaca!  
Rave : Untuk pembaca baca Fiction HunterxHunter yang berjudul Promise Me  
Alice : Baca juga Puella Magi madoka Magica berjudul Day dan Between Music and Magic  
Sakuki : Vocaloid Juga!  
Diana : Iya..iya.. -_-  
Sakuki : Namanya Ulangan Para Vocaloid  
Alice : Yang terbaru..  
Sakuki : Five Night at Freddy 2 people!  
Diana : By SakukiDevy  
Rave : Fav and Follow ya! COMMENTNYA JUGA!

\


	4. Chapter 4

**Raimon Never Been into Indonesia by SakukiDevy**

 **Chapter 04: Summarecon**

 **Warning: Abal Humor, Chapter dikit, OOC, banyak TYPO**

 **Part 01: Norak lu**

Semua pemain bola IE GO menaikki bus mereka, mereka bertujuan ke Summarecon, mal Bekasi. Didalam bus tampak para muka tim IE GO minus Shindou, sangat bosan, karena mendengar ceramah Shindou menjelaskan Indonesia.

"Jadi tuh gini, Indonesia tuh sangat subur tanahnya, blablabla" Shindou panjang lebar, Author gak kuat ngetik ceramahnya (?). lama-lama kemudian, Tsurugi bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil memegang kerah baju Shindou

"Hentikan ceramah mu Takuto..." Suaranya dingin tapi tampaknya sangat kesal, semua tertawa melihat muka Shindou udah kayak ketakutan ngeliat para pembaca lewat (#Whatt). Dan yak, Tenma ikutan ngomong, katanya

"Tsurugi!. Jangan begitu, nanti Shindou ngompol ngeliat muka seram mu" *DOR* Semua langsung ketawa kayak orang aneh, Shindou menatap Tenma dan rasanya ia membangkit sebuah dendam. Beberapa menit berlalu, Jam menunjukkan pukul 13:00, para murid Raimon telah sampaike Summarecon. Bus Raimon parkir diluar, mereka melihat banyak orang dari indonesia, ada yang memakai Hijab dan tidak memakainya. Semua keluar dari Bus dan melihat sekitar, Tenma yang sudah keluar dari tadifokus melihat salah satu dari orang Indonesia, Shindou angkat mulut

"Ayo kita pergi" "E-Eh. Eits jangan pergi dulu, Gua kan yang mimpin" *DOR* Tsurugi mengakhiri Shindou pergi, Shindou udah SKAKMAT mendengar Rsurugi ngomong.  
"Cih. Baiklah, tapi kalau nyasar gua tampol lu atu-atu" Ea (?) Shindou bergaya sok cool didepannya, seketika semuanya kesal dan bilang

" _ **NORAK LU"**_

 **Part 02: Fans dan Lautan Manusia**

Para Raimon memasukki mal Summarecon, semua langsung mengarahkan muka ke Raimon. Semuanya kaget melihat Raimon dari jepang datang

"K-Yaaaaa!. Ra-Raimon.. ADA RAIMON!" Ruangan diSummarecon diisi leh lautan manusia

"Mana!" "ITUUUU!" Raimon diam sambil memasang muka cengo, para Fans nya berebutan menghampiri Raimon

"K-Kita.. Punya Fans sebanyak ini?!" Kariya buka mulut, semua mengangguk.

"Minta tanda tangannya dong!" Salah satu Fansnya meminta tanda tangan  
"Baiklah." Jawab Tenma dengan lembut sambil memasang senyuman manis

"Kyaaa! *Meleleh*" Sudah beberapa menit Raimon dihampiri Manusia

"Hei. Mereka ngomong apaan sih? Emang Tenma tau artinya Tanda apa tau" Kirino membisikkan sesuatu kepada Shidou, kata 'Tanda' yang Kirino katakan mengunakan Bahasa Indonesia.

"Au" *JEGLER* Ternyata Shindou tak tau Tanda tangan. Kirino menatap sinis kepada Shindou, ternyata si Takuto P'A *ditampar* hanya tau Terima kasih dan Ya (Reader kesel seketika)

"Lu gimana sih! Masa taunya Cuma **Arigatoo** sama **Ha'i"** Kirino memarahi si Shindou. Lautan manusia lama-lama berkurang, para Raimon berjalan menuju Food Court yang diwakili oleh Tsurugi, Manager? Endou dan Haruna?. Mereka berpisah entah kemana. *JEPRET* Dari tadi suara Camera ada dimana-mana "Silau Man" Shuu buka mulut, Minaho dan Manabe mengangguk barengan.

"Kita bakal naik Eskalator" Tsurugi akhirnya ngomong, udah lama kagak denger tuh anak ngoceh *Ditampar* Semua mengikutinya lagi, si Shindou menatap **DeathGlare** ke Tsurugi

"Takuto. Hentikan tatapan mu." Tsurugi menghentikan DeathGlare Shindou, bagaimana ia tau kalau dari tadi menatap kedepan sambil berbicara dengan Hakuryuu? Itulah yang dipikirkan Shindou. Hmp?, Kalian mau mendengar pembicaraan Hakuryuu/ Baiklah kalau itu maunya.

 **Part 03: Pembicaraan Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu**

Hakuryuu mulai bereaksi mendekati Tsurugi, ia mulai pembicaraan kepada Tsurugi

"Yo Tsurugi." Sapanya, Tsurugi memalingkan mukanya kearah berlawanan agar Hakuryuu tak ngoceh panjang lebar

"TCH. Hei aku memanggil mu" kali ini Tsurugi menghadap keHakuryuu sambil menatap sinis + DeathGlare (Gila).

"Apa mau mu~" Beh, suaranya kayak orang mati #What.

"Bener deh Tsurugi. Kamu suka sama siapa?" Tanyanya kayak anak perempuan

"Bukan urusan lu" Hakuryuu nggak mau kalah, tentang Tsurugi menjawab pertanyaannya

"HUH. Yang bener! Kalau udah jawab ditraktir makan Pembaca dah! + Author" Hakuryuu menjawab dengan santai karena ia tau makanan kesukaan Tsurugi

"Oi mas" Tanya seseorang, Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi menghadap kebelakang

"Siapa lu?" Tanya Tsurugi logat Tokyo

"Kita?. Kita para pembaca Raimon Never Been into Indonesia" Sahut para pembaca yang dari tadi udah bawa amarah, Hakuryuu tercengo-cengo sampai akhirnya

"Hakuryuu. Tutup mulutmu, lalat akan masuk" Tsurugi membalas kecengoan Hakuryuu, para pembaca udah gregettan dengan 2 bocah tersebut

"Lagi pula untuk apa kalian kesini?" tanya mereka berdua, akhirnya _reader_ ngejelasin juga

"KITA KAGAK MAU TRAKTIR LU BERDUA YE.., NGAKU-NGAKU KITA TRAKTIR LU PADA, KALAU MAU NIH HADIAH!" #PLAK!# Hakuryuu kena tamparan banyak, kalau Tsurugi hanya sedikit.

 **Part 04: Mana lantai makanan? Hah makanan ada lantainya?**

Setelah mereka menaikki eskalator yang menuju lantai 2, salah satu dari IE berkata

"Mana lantai makanan?" Tanya Kariya, Kirino langsung menjawab pertanyaanya

"Hah, makanan ada lantainya?" *JLEB* Kariya dan lainya sweat drop, dengerin kata Kirino

"Apa salah gue?"

"MANA ADA MAKANAN ADA LANTAINYA. LU JUGA KARIYA! MANA ADA LANTAI ADA MAKANAN NYA!" Semua teriak berjamaah, Kariya + Kirino Cuma terpapar (Dibaca;Pundung)

 **.**

 **-BERSAMBUNG-**

 **.**

Author: Maaf ya pembaca kalau masih dikit, Author kali ini bikin per-part chapter. Jadi 1 chapter 4 part.

Diana: Jangan lupa baca **UnRavel GAME from Undiscovered**

Rave: R & R Minna?

 **.**

 **R & R?**


	5. Ending

_Raimon Never Been Into Indonesia by Sakuki Devy  
Disclaimer: Raimon bukan punya saia.  
A/N; Pengen namatin tapi..? Entahlah._

 _-(III)- Normal POV -(III)_

[Part -Ah sudah lah, tak usah makai PART segala]

Para anggota Raimon sangat senang sekali dengan berkunjung nya di Mall bersama Summarican.

Tsurugi tak kalah hentinya kala-bacot bersama Shindou, mereka hanya berkelahi hanya hal sepele saja. Cuma gara-gara memimpin perjalanan.

Ahahah, mengapa tidak Endou? Endou tak mau mengurusi hal-hal kecil. Dan kalau yang lain, mereka mengikuti Endou.

Selesai jalan-jalan di Summarican, mereka akan berkujun ke arah monas -dan lupa kalau hari ini ada pertandingan antar Indonesia.

"Hei, bukan kah hari ini adalah hari dimana kita bertanding dengan Indonesia?!" Ucap Munemasa yang ingin menyadari temannya.

"Oh.. OOOH... OH YAAAAA!" Dengan tidak elitnya mereka menyadari kalau ada pertandingan penting.

Sang Sopir, ngebut pergi ke Stadium Indonesia World Cup. Endou mulai mengecek jadwal nya, karena dapat sialnya.  
10 menit lagi pertandingan di mulai.

"CEPAAAT!" Teriak Endou nggak kalah sama anggota Raimon.

-(iiii)-

2 menit lagi di mulai, para anggota serta Manager dan lainnya... Langsung ngibrit ke dalam Stadium. Anggota SepakBola Indonesia sudah siap di luar dan menunggu para anggota Raimon.

"LIHAT! Raimon telah dataaang!" Ucap para Host.

Raimon melambaikan tangan nya, dan membuka Jaketnya. Mereka tak ada waktu untuk merapih 'kan segala hal, terpaksa mereka memakai celana panjang biru dan kaos putih.

*PRIIIT!* Permainan di mulai, anggota Raimon langsung hantam dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ukh! Kami tak akan menyerah!" Tanpa BaBiBu, Raimon cengo sama apa yang mereka kata 'kan.

"Well then! Same as us! We never give up!" Ucap Tsurugi dengan ala bahasa Inggris nya.

Shindou udah cengo tingkat dewa, Tsurugi lebih pintar bahasa Indonesia dari pada dirunya sendiri. Walaupun Tsurugi tak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia.

Ia masih bisa menjawab apa yang mereka katakan, dengan bahasa Inggris. Kalau Jepang, mungkin mereka a-i-u-e-o.

-(iii)- [Author nggak mau lama-lama, pengen nih FF The an End /?] -(iii)-

*Priiiiit* Permainan selesai, 2-2. Para Raimon kagum dengan permainan mereka, para Indonesia WC (World Cup) juga senang dengan permainan hari ini.

"Hei, i like you're playing" (Hei, aku suka permainan kalian) Ucap sang Kapten dari Indonesia WC.

"Same as us" (Sama seperti kami) Jawab Tenma, Shindou udah sekarat. Ternyata banyak teman mereka yang menyembunyi 'kan pintar Bahasa(?).

"I Hope we meet you're Group again." (Kami harap, kami bisa menemui Group kalian lagi.) Sahut sang Striker IWC.  
"Well, maybe this is the end." (Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir) Sahut Ranmaru. IWC mengangguk berjama'ah.

"Good Bye Raimon."

"Good Bye Indonesia. We really like you're playing attitude"

"You're Welcome."

 _-(iii)-Tamat-(iii)-_

Author: Akhirnya selesai. Author senang sekali dengan tamatnya cerita ini, selanjutnya, Author pengen namatin TrueWarLove.

 _-Type You're Review in Here-_


End file.
